


Imprinting

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Pregnancy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Renesmee e Jacob stanno aspettando la loro prima figlia.Scritta come regalo di Natale per V. I.





	Imprinting

Imprinting

 

Jacob s’inginocchiò ai piedi di Renesmee e le prese le mani nelle proprie, si piegò in avanti e posò un bacio sul ventre rigonfio della moglie.

“Presto sarò padre del primo vampiro – lupo mannaro. Però questa creaturina mi sembra così delicata” sussurrò.

“Tu eri già ‘mio’ quando io ero dentro mia madre. Tu mi sentivi da prima che io esistessi, il nostro destino era di stare insieme e di darle vita” disse la giovane. I lunghi capelli castani le ricadevano a boccoli dietro le spalle.

“Per sempre tuo” rispose Black. Chiuse gli occhi e la baciò, sentendo le labbra bollenti e dure della sua sposa. Le gote pallide di Renesmee si tinsero di rosa, mentre la giovane lo ricambiava.

< La sua bellezza, il suo genio, la sua voce ‘da soprano’, i suoi occhi intensi e il suo battito cardiaco simile alle ali di un uccello in gabbia. Sono affascinato da lei, suo eterno prigioniero, schiavo d’amore > pensò.

“Forse dovrei mangiare cibo umano per il bene della piccola ‘Bella’, ma… mi mancherebbe troppo il sangue. Amo il suo sapore, quanto amo il tuo” ammise Renesmee. Prese il labbro inferiore di lui tra le labbra e lo succhiò.

Black ghignò, mostrando i canini candidi.

“Ho una sorpresa. Ho dovuto combattere con un postino e con degli idioti travestiti, rischiando d’incontrare qualcuno del mio branco, ma…” sussurrò. Si alzò in piedi e si allontanò, il suo petto ignudo si alzava e abbassava velocemente. Recuperò un pupazzetto di plastica rosso, dalle fattezze di un uomo in tuta, dal tavolo. “… questo era il regalo che volevano tutti i bambini. Quando nascerà nostro figlio crescere in fretta e lo vorrà sicuramente avere” disse.

Renesmee piegò le labbra in un sorriso.

“Pensi che nascerà per Natale, facendoci un meraviglioso regalo?” domandò.

Black le mise il giocattolo in grembo.

“Sì” disse, ma la voce gli uscì tremola.

< Ho così paura di perderti. So che sei forte, ma se la gravidanza ti uccidesse? Ho ancor più paura di quanta ne avevo avuta per sua madre Bella > pensò.

Renesmee gli strinse le mani nelle proprie.

< Andrà tutto bene. Fidati di me, di noi > gli comunicò mentalmente.

“Lo farò” promise Jacob.

“Amore…” sussurrò Renesmee.

“Sì?” chiese Black.

“Temo che tua figlia abbia già fatto conquiste, dando l’imprinting a quel lupo mannaro che ci osserva fuori dalla finestra” disse Renesmee.

“Non è nemmeno nata, ma già è come sua madre…” borbottò Jacob, mentre la mezzosangue vampira ridacchiava.

 

 


End file.
